Facade
by snow-dance
Summary: PruSpa set in an AU where everyone is 18-years-old. Francis sees everything. The changes in them, the way they treat each other. Everything is so puzzling, until Francis uncovers the truth. Though character setting is placed under Prussia and Spain, the main character is France. You have been told.
1. Attitude

Francis scrubbed the table vigorously. His mind was all over the place.

"Hey. Look, the table's starting to squeak. If you don't stop that scrubbing, you're going to wear a whole right through that table."

That jolted him awake. He took a good look at the glass coffee table. True enough, it had become so clean that his very own image was reflected off the table.

Arthur snorted, " I didn't know you were so passionate about cleaning tables."

Francis was your average 18-year-old high school kid. At his multi national school, there were all sorts of students out and about. Arthur Kirkland was one of his closest friends. (Other than the Spaniard and Prussian) It was odd that they would end up as friends after years of rivalry. But as the years progressed, it was only natural that maturity had taken its toll, and both teens no longer sought the desire to kill the other.

Of course at such a becoming age, romance was also a necessity in their lives. Arthur, with his thick eyebrows and sarcastic remarks, had managed to get things together with the school's notorious American boy whose name went by Alfred Jones. Francis, on the other hand, hadn't struck lucky yet. But he wasn't worried about that; he still had time.

And of course, there were the part time jobs every teen had to get. Not because they were forced to – no. Neither was it because they wanted to support their family. It was merely because there were some things in life that they've always wanted, but their parents just wouldn't get it for them. Thus Francis and Arthur had become waiters in a little café – though they were also told to do the cleaning and closing of the shop everyday.

"What's eating you? You've been out of it all day today. Even I don't get that delusional when I think about Alfred!" Arthur scoffed, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he mentioned his lover's name.

"Do you think Gil's been acting all… I don't know… strange lately?" Francis asked, turning to look at Arthur.

"Huh? You mean that idiot of a Prussian? He seems the same to me. You know, arrogant, annoying… arrogant."

"You said arrogant twice. How about 'Toni?"

"That daft Spaniard's gotten twice as air headed as he once was! The other day I asked him to pass me a pen. Of all things he could have passed me, he passed me a _stapler_."

"Maybe he was daydreaming?"

"When is he _never_?"

That was not the answer Francis had been looking for. True that 'Toni was a bit of a dimwit, and Gil did have quite an ego, but that never bothered him. It just seemed to Francis that 'Toni and Gil had been arguing quite a lot and this was quite rare an occasion. After all, it took quite a lot to actually get 'Toni that fired up. And Gil was rarely mean to 'Toni on purpose. Perhaps it was his imagination.

"Well I'm done with washing up. I'm throwing in the towels for tonight. Still have lots to study for tomorrow's chemistry paper too." Francis said, as he rinsed the cloth he'd been using and hung it on a rack in the kitchen.

"Yeah ok. You go ahead first. I'll do the final checks. After all, chemistry is a piece of cake. It'll take a real twit to fail chemistry!" Arthur called after Francis as Francis left the café through the backdoors.

* * *

"Ugh. That chemistry paper was a killer!" Antonio whined, " I'm definitely going to fail that one."

"That's because you're real stupid 'Toni," Gilbert laughed.

Antonio cringed at that remark and he looked crestfallen to receive such a remark from one of his closest friend. Upon seeing this, Francis jumped to his friend's defense.

"Well your grades have never been better than 'Toni's, I don't think you've got any right to say that Gil." Francis said dryly.

"But he knows he's not smart. Right 'Toni?" Gilbert said, looking at Antonio.

Antonio looked irritated but kept quiet, he certainly didn't want to hear anything demoralizing from Gilbert, plus he didn't want to start another row with the feisty Prussian. Antonio just shrugged and looked away.

Francis sighed. Gilbert was being a real pain and his insults were always over the top. He threw a death glare at Gilbert.

"What? It's tr-" Gilbert snapped.

"Hey guys? I just remembered that Kiku wanted my help with school papers today, so I'll be going over to the Student Press room." Antonio suddenly interrupted. He then veered off from them abruptly and headed in another direction before Francis or Gilbert had a chance to reply.

"They _want_ his help? Well that's hard to understand." Gilbert said. He looked quizzically at Francis as 'Toni disappeared round the corridor.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? You're suddenly meaner than ever. What's all this about?" Francis snapped at Gilbert.

"At least I don't look like a fucking _princess_ with golden locks tumbling past my shoulders!" Gilbert retorted before he walked off in a huff.

Something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

"Are you even listening to me? OI. Arttie!" Francis puffed. He knew Arthur could go galloping into his own world of unicorns and goodness knows what any time and anywhere, but he's been especially dreamy today.

"Yeah yeah. I heard every word of it. Here are two things I want you to know: One, what you told me, well, it sounds like something Gilbert would normally do. I don't exactly see anything so strange – as you put it – about the situation. And two, do _not_ call me Arttie! Now, who gave you the permission to call me such a _revolting_ name?" Arthur said, jolting out of his reverie.

"It's a crisis I tell you! I mean, that's not exactly normal for Gil."

"Yes it is. I just told you it is. He's like that."

"Are you even listening to what I said?"

"Well are you listening to what _I_ said? I said it was something Gilbert would normally do."

"And I'm saying it's not."

"Okay, I get it. Relax. Maybe something's up with his family? Family matters? Or maybe he's just going through some kind of Prussian phase." Arthur said, gesturing with his hands and attempting to sweep the floor at the same time.

Francis watched Arthur in dismay. Surely his friend could offer some kind of better advice? This wasn't exactly what he hoped Arthur would say.

"Ok. I've got a plan. I'll get them over to have a sleepover at my house this weekend. My parents are currently out of town, you see. Maybe when he's away from his family, it'll help Gil cool off. Plus, maybe we can settle things better when it's the three of us alone at my house." Francis said, mentally congratulating himself for his smarts.

"Pfft. I said _maybe_ Gilbert had family matters. That doesn't mean he has. Plus, the way you said it just now, it made you sound like some kind of certified pervert. Also, I always thought that having a sleepover was a _feminine_ thing. But I guess it's worth a shot."

Francis smiled. Yes, this just might work.

* * *

Or not.

It was lunch hour and they were all gathered at the school cafeteria. Francis had been trying to introduce his idea for the past hour, but every time he opened his mouth, Gilbert always interrupted him. He grew irritable. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. He didn't like to imagine what the weekend would be like with Gilbert rambling on and on about his awesome skills at making mashed potato or something along those lines.

"Can I say something?" Francis interjected, raising his voice slightly above his norm.

Both Antonio and Gilbert looked at him expectantly. Antonio looked genuinely curious, a small smile on his face. Gilbert looked slightly irritated, but listened all the same.

"I've been thinking. Would you guys like to have a sleepover at my house this weekend? My parents are out of town and we have the whole house to ourselves. We can watch movies till the sun rises or read or I don't know, eat or something. Gil can even show us his "awesome" skills at mashed potatoes," Francis offered enthusiastically.

"It'll be fun?" Francis added feebly when neither Antonio nor Gilbert said anything.

"I think it woul-" Antonio said when Gilbert cut him short.

"I do _NOT_ want to sleep with this _fag_." Gilbert snorted, looking at Antonio.

Then Antonio blew over.

"You're quick to label me like that! Plus France didn't say we were going to share the same_ bed_, genius!" Antonio snapped at Gilbert.

"Neither did I! I don't even want to be sleeping under the same_ roof_ as you!" Gilbert retorted.

"You're a jerk, Gil! Your… Your… Your pants are unzipped!" Antonio floundered pathetically as he fished for an insult.

Hanging his head dejectedly, Spain pushed back his chair and walked off. As he made his way out of the canteen, a certain Italian walked up to him. The Italian was none other than Lovino Vargas. Lovino was well known for his sharp tongue and his rude attitude, yet for some reason, Antonio and Lovino got along well. As both Lovino and Antonio left the cafeteria, Gilbert let out an irritated huff.

"That whiny bitch is always clinging to our 'Toni." Gilbert snarled.

Francis blinked. It certainly was a change in attitude. Somehow, Gilbert didn't look as triumphant as Francis had imagined him to be.

"Well if you treated 'Toni better, I don't see why 'Toni would always be around little Lovino." Francis replied ruefully as the bell rang, signaling the end of their break. " Come on, we have Literature class next."

* * *

A/N: This will probably come in three installments. I know Francis is really out of character, but I believe there's a part in France who's more logical then everyone else. Well I hope you've enjoyed it so far. (: The character involved, I placed it under Prussia and Spain. Though it's through France's eyes, I guess the main thing about this story is the way Prussia treats Spain. And perhaps a bit of France's life and stuff. (: R&R please (: Constructive comments are appreciated! ^^

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


	2. Changes

Gilbert had been lounging on the sofa at home. Dressed in nothing more than a white singlet and a pair of shorts decorated heavily with little chick patterns, Gilbert's limbs were sprawled out. Maybe he should have agreed to the sleepover after all. They could have been using the air conditioner right now. Gilbert groaned. It was one of those days where the weather was just too intolerable and all you wanted to do was be lazy.

The stand fan blew at him, the rotors turning at maximum velocity. The television buzzed in the background and sounded like pointless static to Gilbert. He couldn't even remember when he'd turn it on, or what he even intended to watch on it.

"Can I have another bowl of ice cream?" Gilbert called from the sofa.

"You just had one ten minutes ago… And half of it was left to melt…" Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, said pointedly.

Then at that very moment, the doorbell rang. The melodious chime resounded around the house.

"Who'd bother walking in such a heat? This heat is just so oppressive. I'd _melt_ out there! " Gilbert complained, " mind being kind and answering the door for me?"

Ludwig sighed. Albeit being the younger brother, Ludwig always held the air of an elder brother; simply put he was responsible. It had always been a reverse situation, so naturally Ludwig always answered the door. With or without being asked to.

After a moment, Ludwig called to Gilbert. " It's for you Brother."

* * *

"My plan failed, Arthur. I didn't think Gil would say something so insulting like that! Gilbert was supposed to be _nice_! It's like I don't know him anymore!" Francis said, moping about. He'd really thought it would work.

It was Sunday night and Francis and Arthur had volunteered to work for the weekend to get some extra cash in their pockets. After all, it wasn't like they had anything better to do. He scrubbed at the plates stacked high in the sink, trying to remove the grease.

"No surprise there." Arthur said nonchalantly. Arthur swept the floor with a kind of distance look on his face, " now for the umpteenth time, I'm telling you. That's _typical_ of Gilbert."

"Likewise, I'm telling you that Gil-"

"Have you ever considered that Gilbert just got tired of your company? Maybe not you, but Antonio?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just speculating the possibilities. Also Alfred told me that Gilbert had been complaining to him about Antonio so yeah, I thought about it, and maybe that's just it. He got tired of the airhead."

For once, Francis was stunned stupid. He couldn't believe his ears. Was this what was happening? Could Gilbert really have gotten tired of his best friend? Francis watched as Arthur returned to his task at hand and quietly swept up the various crumpled tissues and serviettes that littered the floor.

Francis returned his attention to the dish in his hand. Without his notice, the soapy water had run down the length of his arm to catapult off his elbow in little droplets onto the floor. Suddenly he felt heavy hearted and exhausted. Rinsing the last of the dishes, he began to stack them neatly on the dish rack.

* * *

It was clear that Antonio no longer had the intention to talk to Gilbert any more. On the following day, Antonio had either gone everywhere alone or with Lovino. The two were almost inseparable other than the fact that they were of different ages and alas, could not attend classes together. It was also getting rather apparent that the hotheaded Italian felt more than just friendship for the Spaniard.

Francis felt hopeless. It was rare for Antonio to hold such a grudge for longer than two days, let alone one. Francis, more often than not, spent his time with Gilbert since there was no one else to take him as company. Of course that only happened when Gilbert was free. Gilbert's schedule had been rather hectic lately, always dashing off to places.

Most of the time, Francis spent his hours listening to Gilbert flaunt his amazing and awesome attributes. The days almost passed off as normal except that the trio that existed once upon a time had now dwindled to a pathetic duo. Where neither cared so much to what the other had to say. Everything was just different.

* * *

Four nights later, when Francis and Arthur had been the remaining two workers at the café they worked in, Arthur had broken down.

Initially, the Brit had looked so calm and composed; a sense of tranquility had enveloped the Brit as he took up his usual duty at sweeping the floors. When they were the only two left, Arthur had just sat down on the nearest stool before the tears spilled.

Francis was horrified. Ever since Alfred had entered Arthur's life, Arthur had such brightness and happiness in him. To see him in such a state shook Francis to his core. Everything didn't seem to be working out lately.

"I…I d-don't think he loves me anymore F-F-Francis…" Arthur sobbed, tears running down in rivulets down his face, " I can't live without him. I really can't…"

The whole café was drowned with Arthur's howls and sobs, which were brimming with sorrow. Outside, a steady downpour had begun and the leaves swayed in the wind. It seemed like Mother Nature felt Arthur's sorrow too.

* * *

It was five days before Gilbert cracked. They were in the school courtyard when Antonio and Lovino happened to stride past them. Gilbert had eyed them with envy and a hint of weariness.

"Francis! I need to talk to you bad! Please listen," Gilbert ejaculated.

Francis cocked an eyebrow at him. Gilbert had always been one to talk without consent.

"I'm all ears, Gil. You know that." Francis said, his face deadpan.

Gilbert then launched into his tale.

* * *

"It's for you Brother."

That was Ludwig's call. Gilbert slugged to the door. It was too hot for such vigorous movements like this.

In the doorway stood Antonio. Gilbert blinked in surprise.

"Uhm… Hey Gil," Antonio hesitated.

"What?" Gilbert said, his facial expression turned mocking and menacing.

" Hey Gil? Did I do something? Something you didn't like or…or… I know I'm not the brightest so I wouldn't know if I did something bad or offensive or…uhm…"

"Go away 'Toni. You're annoying."

Antonio looked genuinely hurt, he was someone who always wore his heart on his sleeves and his emotions reflected off his face with supreme clarity.

"But Gil! Weren't we friends? Didn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

"Maybe it did at first, then hanging around you got tiresome so I'm trashing you now."

Antonio bit his lower lip. His face was a swirl of conflicting emotions. Then Antonio broke into a smile.

" I see. Ok Gil, I get it. Thank you for being my friend so far. You have done so many great things for me, so now it is my turn to repay you the same kindness. If it's what you want then I will gladly take a step back and step out of your life for you."

With that, Antonio headed down the driveway, and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"You see Francis, I thought if I pushed 'Toni away, I could solve my problems." Gilbert said.

Meeting Francis directly in the eyes, Gilbert looked confused and lost.

"The thing is," Gilbert whispered softly, " I love 'Toni…"

* * *

A/N: Hello! It's been a while since I finally updated xD Hah. The third and final installment will probably come some time in November since I'm so caught up with my studies and all . Well as promised, PruSpa for you (: R&R is appreciated. Though I think there has been various pairings in this story, everything clears up in the last chapter. So stay tuned :3 Constructive comments are welcomed! :D

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
